Present For You
by Sanao Mikaru
Summary: Complete! Di hari ulang tahun naruto, sasuke memberi naruto hadiah berupa sebuah amplop. Ternyata isi amplop itu adalah …  Find out here. Please RnR . N don't forget this Story contain YAOI ! Don't Like Don't Read kay
1. Chapter 1

**Present For You **

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy) *wink* ,salah ketik, gaje,dll

Pairing : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto... *pout*

Summary : Di hari ulang tahun naruto, sasuke memberi naruto hadiah berupa sebuah amplop. Ternyata isi amplop itu adalah …

Find out here. Please RnR . N don't forget this Story contain YAOI ! Don't Like Don't Read kay … Two Shot

Author note : This is my first story. So, maaf kalo ada salah ketik dan gax nyambung.

Dan cerita ini bersetting, ketika sasuke masih berada di Tempat Oro-pedo (Pada tau kan siapa XD) Shipuden.

' blablalablabla' = suara naruto dalam hati

blablabla = ganti tempat

**Enjoy**

**Present For You **

Naruto P.O.V

'Hari ini hari ulang tahunku. Sakura chan, Hinata chan dan teman teman yang lain sudah mengucapkan selamat kepadaku, bahkan diantara mereka ada yang memberiku kado.

Aku sangat senang sekali hari ini, tapi mengapa rasanya seperti ada yang menganjal di hatiku ini ?.'

Aku pun memandang langit yang sangat biru, entah mengapa hari ini hari yang sangat cerah, angin sejuk menerpa tubuhku yang sedang duduk di atas patung para hokage. Aku pun teringat akan temanku Uchiha Sasuke, "My long lost friend" sekaligus "My secret crush" or Love maybe.

Yup, semenjak sasuke pergi dari Konoha. Aku baru menyadari, betapa sayangnya dan sukanya aku pada sasuke. Semula aku berfikir aku menyayangi sasuke sebagai saudara. Tapi, setelah dia pergi dari sisiku aku sadar bahwa aku menyayangi sasuke lebih dari sekedar saudara dan teman. Aku menyukai sasuke.

'bagaimana keadaan sasuke ya disana ? Apa dia sudah tak ingat padaku lagi ? Bahkan pada hari ulangtahunku ?'

Itulah pikiran yang terngiang ngiang dalam benakku. Rasanya jika aku memikirkan sasuke yang tidak peduli lagi padaku, hatiku terasa perih, tubuh ini terasa sesak untuk bernafas dan tanpa aku sadari, air mataku menetes begitu saja, membasahi pipiku.

Aku pun langsung mengelap air mataku dengan ujung lengan baju training hitam-orange ku.

Ketika aku selesai mengelap air mataku. Aku melihat sebuah burung elang pengantar pesan atau amplop terbang mendekatiku. Mengapa aku sebut amplop karena di lehernya tergantung sebuah amplop biru itupun hinggap di pundak kiriku. Kubelai kepala burung itu. Kepala burung itupun semakin mendekati tanganku, sebagai tanda bahwa dia suka di elus olehku.

'Wah, bulunya lembut sekali. Siapa pengirim burung ini yah ?' pikirku sambil menatap ke arah tidak menentu.

Akupun tersentak kaget ketika burung elang itu mendekatkan kepalanya ke pipiku.

Akupun melihat sebuah simbol uchiha di amplop yang digantungkan keleher burung itu.

'Simbol Uchiha, apa jangan jangan dari sasuke ya ? Aku buka saja amplop ini di rumah.'

Akupun melangkahkan kakiku menuju rumahku dengan elang di pundak kiriku dan amplop yang aku dekap.

Place Change

Sesampai dirumah, akupun langsung memberikan makanan ke elang itu. Selesai aku memberikan makanan, aku langsung duduk di sofa dan membuka amplop yang sedari tadi aku pegang. Perlahan aku buka amplop itu.

Dan aku lihat ada sebuah cd di dalam amplop.

'CD apa ini ?'

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Haruskah Sanao lanjutkan cerita ini ?

Karna rencananya Sanao akan membuat cerita ini menjadi Two-shot

Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like sanao first story… *smile*


	2. Chapter 2

**Present For You **

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy) *wink* ,salah ketik, gaje,dll

Pairing : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto... *pout*

Summary : Di hari ulang tahun naruto, sasuke memberi naruto hadiah berupa sebuah amplop. Ternyata isi amplop itu adalah …

Find out here. Please RnR . N don't forget this Story contain YAOI ! Don't Like Don't Read kay … Two Shot

Author note : This is my first story. So, maaf kalo ada salah ketik dan gax nyambung.

Dan cerita ini bersetting, ketika sasuke masih berada di Tempat Oro-pedo (Pada tau kan siapa) Shipuden.

**Please Read Sanao Note 2 di akhir cerita ini**

-Thankyou for **GaryLary** and **AJ** yang sudah mereview dan membuat sanao tambah semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini..^^

-Thankyou for **mecakucha no aoi neko** yang sudah mereview. ^-^

=Tenang saja meca chan,rahasia Cd itu terungkap di chapter ini kok. Jadi mecha chan RnR chapter sanao lagi ya….

-Thankou for **seorang pereview** yang sanao tidak tau namanya.

=Ehehe, soalnya kalo gax dipotong ditengah tengah gax bakal seru khan ? ^^

-Thankyou for **Orange Naru** yang sudah mereview.

=Ok, ini sanao udah apdet secepat yang sanao bisa ^-^

-Thankyou for **Kuro no Shiroi** yang sudah mereview

=Yup, sanao lanjutkan kok, terimakasih atas dukungannya.*bow*

-**Annnddd Thankyou for the reviewers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR dan meng-alert story sanao, sanao ucapkan terimakasih banyak.** *bow-bow*

' blablalablabla' = suara naruto dalam hati

"blablalablabla" = suara seseorang

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

Flashback =

Perlahan aku buka amplop itu.

Dan aku lihat ada sebuah cd di dalam amplop.

'CD apa ini ?'

**Present For You **

Naruto P.O.V

Aku yang penasaran langsung bergegas ke ruang tengah rumahku, dimana tv beserta cd playerku tidak sabar, aku langsung memasukkan cd itu dan menekan tombol play. Sembari menunggu loading, aku pun menjatuhkan diri di sofa biruku yang empuk.

Sesaat layar tv-ku tertutupi oleh warna hitam. 1 menit kemudian, muncullah gambar seseorang yang sangat ku kenal. Rambutnya yang biru kehitam hitaman itu tampak sedikit panjang dari pertemuan kami yang lalu, model rambutnya yang seperti duckbutt [author dilempar sasuke ke jurang] tampak bersinar tersorot sinar mentari yang masuk dari jendela kamarnya. Matanya yang berwarna onyx yang menggambarkan kepedihan dan kedinginannya saat pertemuan kita yang lalu, kini tampak sangat mata orang itu dari layar tv-ku seperti berhadapan langsung dengan 'dia'. Wajahnya yang selalu suram, tampak sedikit gembira.

Tanpa sadar aku memanggil namanya. Nama orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupku,yang sangat aku cintai, aku sayangi, "My long lost friend" dan yang terakhir "My secret love".

"Sasuke…sasuke…", ketika aku memanggil namanya, tubuhku langsung lemas, dan nafasku tersedak sedak, air mataku mengalir membasahi pipiku. Aku tidak langsung mengelap air mataku, karna aku masih shock melihat sasuke dengan cara seperti ini.

Aku sempatkan diriku untuk melihat kamar sasuke. Kamar sasuke yang berlatar biru muda, terdapat tempat tidur yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak sempit, disamping tempat tidur, terdapat jendela betirai putih, dan didepan jendela itu terletak satu meja dan kursi yang sasuke duduki. Aku pun melihat layar bawah tv-ku, disana tercantum October,10,2010 10:00 a.m . Aku pun sadar sasuke memvideo dirinya dari kamera.

Sosok sasuke di layar tv-ku pun berkata

"Hei dobe,…" 'Ukh dasar sasuke, dalam keadaan seperti ini masih saja sempat mengejek ku' pikirku, air mataku yang tadi mengalir membasahi pipiku kinipun terhenti dan tergantikan oleh senyuman. Seketika, akupun mendengarkan sasuke lagi.

"Otanjoubi Omedeto (Happy Birthday) Naruto. Aku yakin jika kamu menonton ini, berarti taka sudah sampai di tempatmu" 'Ooh..jadi nama burung itu taka..' pikir naruto

" It's Present For You Naruto, aku akan menyanyikan lagu yang menggambarkan perasaanku yang terdalam padamu Naruto"

Aku lihat sasuke beranjak berdiri dan menghilang dari layar tv, beberapa menit kemudian diapun membawa sebuah gitar dan duduk kembali menghadap kamera. Lalu sasuke pun bernyanyi –

(song mode)

In My life, The most beautiful moment is

When I meeting you and make beautiful moments

Now I know that you

Are the greatest gift of my life

Naruto, you are my angel

I've fallen for you by your beautiful image

The dark in my life, coming with light

You approached me and grabbed my hand

Even if Im in pain, I can smile because of you

Even when I fall down, I can get back up because of you

You the only one in my life that will never change

Because My Love For You is Forever.

I still have something to tell you

Although is a little late There are some words that I never got around to say

In My life, The most beautiful moment is

When I meeting you and make beautiful moments

Now I know that you

Are the greatest gift of my life

We would talk, we walk that path

Cause it was just the two of us, those were moments of happiness

Although we're so different, we're so alike

And sometimes people asked if we are yeah sort of family

Although we walk the different road

Trust me, I will always protect you

The meaning of my life, its just two of us

We can be together we can be happy forever

In My life, The most beautiful moment is

When I meeting you and make beautiful moments

Now I know that you

Are the greatest gift of my life

Im holding your hand, I'll not let you go

I keep my promise

Even time passes by and the world changes

I'll be always by your side, "cause you're the only one in my heart"

Because I love you more than anyone else

I missing you

I love you

You are the biggest present in my life

Im holding your hand, I'll not let you go

I keep my promise

Even time passes by and the world changes

I'll be always by your side, "cause you're the only one in my heart"

Because I love you more than anyone else

No matter what I say You can't be described with words

Even if I shout that you're the most beautiful in the world

Even if I say it thousand of times, it's still not enough

I'll show you how much I love you, I'll teach you forever

Because My Love For You is Eternal

(End song)

Aku yang mendengarkan suara sasuke. Sasuke yang hanya menyanyikan lagu hanya untukku seorang.

Air mataku pun mengalir kembali 'Ukh maafkan aku sasuke aku ini orang yang lemah ya' aku tersenyum lemah memperhatikan wajah sasuke di layar tv.

Sasuke pun berkata kembali, "Naruto, walaupun kita terpisah. Perasaan cintaku kepadamu tak kan pernah berubah. Aku mendoakan segala yang terbaik untukmu Naruto. Jaga dirimu baik baik naruto. Suatu hari nanti aku pasti akan kembali ke padamu lagi, tunggulah aku. Bye Naruto. My Love"

Aku yang terkejut mendengarkan pernyataan cinta dari sasuke, membuat senyumku kembali di wajahku.

Video itu pun langsung gelap. Dan muncullah kata kata dari Sasuke Uchiha untuk naruto.

Kata kata yang membuat naruto kembali meneteskan air mata.

∞∞∞∞∞∞**TBC**∞∞∞∞∞

Sanao note 2 :

Uwow, sorry minna san, tadinya sanao mau membuat story sanao yang ini two shot, tapi karna kepanjangan untuk dibuat dua chapter. Jadinya sanao ubah menjadi three shot.

Maaf kan sanao sekali lagi ya minna san… *bow bow*

Jadi masih ada lanjutan ceritanya *smile*

'Apa kata kat a sasuke yang muncul di layar tv naruto ? kata kata yang membuat naruto kembali meneteskan air matanya ?' Find out in next chapter. *wink*

Sooo… Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like this chapter *smile*


	3. Chapter 3

**Present For You **

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warning : This story contain YAOI (Boy x Boy) *wink* ,salah ketik, gaje,dll

Pairing : SasuNaru

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto... *pout*

Summary : Di hari ulang tahun naruto, sasuke memberi naruto hadiah berupa sebuah amplop. Ternyata isi amplop itu adalah …

Find out here. Please RnR . N don't forget this Story contain YAOI ! Don't Like Don't Read kay … Two Shot

Author note : This is my first story. So, maaf kalo ada salah ketik dan gax nyambung.

Dan cerita ini bersetting, ketika sasuke masih berada di Tempat Oro-pedo (Pada tau kan siapa) Shipuden.

**Please Read Sanao Note 3 di akhir cerita ini**

-Thankyou for **Arisa Adachi** yang sudah mereview… ^-^

= yup, semacam itu lah.. ehehe *gruk" kepala* ^^'

-Thankyou for **mecakucha no aoi neko** yang sudah mereview. ^-^

=Iya, sanao juga sampai gx nyangka sanao bakal buat sasuke seromantis ini. Biasanyakan dia dingin, gax berperasaan [author dibuang sasuke ke laut kelam]

Ahaha, video hentai ? wah kalo sasu ngirim itu pasti di bazooka sama naru chan.

Wah sasu n naru masih sekitar umur 16 an, jadi belum boleh nikah kata author.^^

-Thankyou for **AJ** yang sudah mereview . ^-^

=Uah sanao masih pemula udah disebut senpai. .. *blush*, sasuke ngomong apa bakal kelihatan di chapter ini. Ini udah updet kok. ^^

-**Annnddd Thankyou for the reviewers yang sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk RnR dan meng-alert story sanao, sanao ucapkan terimakasih banyak.** *bow-bow*

' blablalablabla' = suara naruto dalam hati

"blablalablabla" = suara seseorang

blablabla = ganti tempat

Enjoy

Flashback =

Video itu pun langsung gelap. Dan muncullah kata kata dari Sasuke Uchiha untuk naruto.

Kata kata yang membuat naruto kembali meneteskan air mata.

**Present For You **

Naruto P.O.V

Ketika aku melihat kata kata yang muncul dari layar tv-ku, kata kata yang membuat menangis sekaligus membuatku ingin melompat karna saking gembiranya.

-Naruto Aku Cinta kamu selamanya sampai aku mati-

Itulah kata kata yang terlihat di layar tvku. Kata kata yang membuat jantungku sangat berdetak kencang, dan membuat hatiku teramat sangat senang

Akupun berjalan menuju jendela ruang tamu ku dimana taka bertengger. Kubuka jendela itu lebar lebar. Terasa angin yang sejuk menerpa wajahku.

Aku pun menatap sang mentari yang masih semangat menyinari dunia ini,lalu aku tersenyum, dan berbisik kecil.

"Terimakasih sasuke. Aku cinta kamu" aku berharap sang angin menyampaikan kata kataku kepada dia. Sang kekasih tercinta.

Senyumanku masih terpasang di pun kembali menatap desa konoha yang ramai di penuhi orang orang sembari jari jariku mengelus elus bulu taka yang lembut.

Tiba tiba aku memikirkan sesuatu ide yang cemerlang [?].

"Yosh, aku harus membuat surat balasan untuk sasuke" Aku pun berjalan ke arah meja dengan semangat, ku keluarkan kertas,amplop,dan ballpoint dari dalam laci.

Segera aku tuliskan balasan surat untuk sasuke. Ketika sudah selesai aku gantungkan amplop itu di leher taka.

Aku berbisik kepada taka, yang bertengger di lengan kananku.

"Taka, tolong sampaikan ini ya ke sasuke" takapun langsung melesat terbang ke angkasa. Ke langit yang sangat biru pun menatap taka yang perlahan menjauh dariku, sampai taka hilang dari pandangan pun menutup mataku,

'sasuke…'ku ucapkan namanya berkali kali dengan senyum bahagia menhiasi wajahku.

Place Change

Sasuke P.O.V

'Huh, akhirnya aku diijinkan keluar juga oleh oro-pedo' pikir sasuke yang sedang berjalan jalan sekitar hutan tak jauh dari tempat persembunyian orochimaru.

'Sudah belum ya naruto mendapatkan amplop dariku itu' Memikirkan naruto yang tersenyum ketika melihat isi amplop itu membuat hatiku sangat senang.

Naruto orang yang sangat aku cintai. 'Huft aku harap dia sudah menerima amplop itu' aku pun menghela nafas.

Tiba tiba aku merasakan chakra taka mendekatiku. Beberapa menit kemudian taka sudah mendarat di pundak kananku. Aku pun melihat amplop menggantung di leher taka. Ketika aku membaca bagian belakang amplop itu

'Dari uzumaki naruto' Entah mengapa ketika tau amplop ini dikirim oleh naruto. Hatiku menjadi terasa hangat dan damai. Aku pun segera membuka amplop itu.

Aku melihat sebuah surat.

Saking penasarannya aku membuka surat itu, langsung aku baca isi surat itu

-Sasuke, terimakasih atas hadiahnya. Ini hadiah yang benar benar aku sukai. The best present I ever had,…. 'bisa aku bayangkan wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum gembira ketika menulis surat ini' ….Tentu saja aku akan setia menunggu kepulanganmu sasuke. Akupun mencintaimu. Lihat saja sasuke, aku pasti akan menjadi lebih kuat sehingga aku akan membawamu pulang ke konoha lebih cepat dari yang kamu rencanakan,….

ketika membaca surat dari naruto,aku pun menebak nebak ekspresi yang dia munculkan saat menulis surat ini untuk ku. Aku pun membaca surat itu lagi.

…..Terimakasih sasuke, jaga dirimu baik baik…-

By uzumaki naruto

Ketika aku melihat di sebelah pojok surat ini, tertuliskan kata kata

-p.s naruto : Awas sasuke, jangan coba coba untuk selingkuh- dibawah tulisan itu tergambar wajah naruto dengan wajah sebalnya.

'dasar naruto, sifatnya sama sekali tidak berubah'

Aku pun tertawa sembari menggeleng geleng kepalaku.

Aku beralih melihat taka yang masih bertengger di pundakku, menungguku untuk memberi perintah kepadanya

"Kerja yang bagus taka. Kamu bisa kembali sekarang" ketika aku selesai, taka sudah menghilang dari hadapanku [1].

Aku pun menatap langit yang begitu biru. 'seperti matanya'

Angin pun menerpa wajahku dengan lembut dan samar samar aku mendengar seseorang berbisik padaku '-Terimakasih sasuke. Aku cinta kamu-'

Aku pun langsung mengenali siapa orang yang berbisik padaku. Aku pun menjawab

"Sama sama naruto. My Koibito" jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil menatap kembali langit biru tak berawan itu.

∞∞∞∞∞∞**The END**∞∞∞∞∞

[1]. Taka adalah burung sumonan sasuke. Sasma kaya pakkun dan gamakichi.

**Sanao note 3** :

Beginilah akhir cerita dari **Present For You **semoga minna san suka ending storynya.^^

Maaf kan sanao atas segala kekurangan kekurangan yang ada di dalam cerita ini… *bow bow*

Sekali lagi terimakasih untuk Yang sudah mendukung sanao untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, meng RnR, meng-alert atau mem-favoritkan cerita ini

*melempar permen permen dan coklat ke arah reviewers*

Judul lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh sasuke adalah "**Present" from K-Will**..

That's song really awesome

Oh iya minna san, sanao akan mempublishkan cerita sanao yang baru berjudul

**Dream ? Or not ?**

**Summary : Di sudut kota ini, sasuke seorang vampire, bertemu dengan naruto seorang manusia biasa. Apa benar naruto manusia biasa ? dan apakah pertemuan yang ditakdirkan ini akan menumbuhkan benih benih cinta diantara mereka berdua ?**

**Find out This story contain YAOI.**

**Pairing : SasuNaru [main]**

**Warning : Yaoi [boyxboy],salah ketik,gaje,dll.**

Sooo… Please Read and Review minna san … *teriak pake toa*

Hope you like this *smile*

Sampai ketemu lagi dicerita selanjutnya *waving hands*


End file.
